As is well known to those skilled in the art, hydrocarbon fuels heavier than gasoline including middle distillate hydrocarbon fuels, typified by furnace oils or fuel oils may become in short supply as refiners attempt to obtain higher percentages of gasoline from crude oils. Attempts to extend these fuels by addition thereto of methanol or ethanol for example, have not heretofore been satisfactory because these fuels (such as No. 2 furnace oil) will only dissolve eg methanol to the extent of a percent or two.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of extending hydrocarbon fuels heavier than gasoline including middle distillate fuels. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.